User talk:Lepaster
Hello Lepaster, I am absolutely delighted to meet you, and I thank you for taking the time necessary to assist in bringing the Fellowship of Jedi wikia 'Back to Life', so to speak. I am indebted to you for the work that you have done in assisting me with it, thank you. I do appologize also for my lagging commitment to put content on the wikia. Through a long series of unfortunate events, my time has been almost utterly consumed. But more than anything else, I had lost hope that anyone would take interest in the wikia itself. Yet again, I thank you for proving me wrong. If at all possible, I would like to converse with you on a more private medium my hopes for the future of the Fellowship of Jedi and hear your thoughts also. I would also like to learn as much as possible from you about the editing process one uses on a wikia; for, obviously you know much more than I on the subject. My email address is , and, if you would be so kind as to edit my email address off of this page after reading it I would be very grateful. Thank you for your time Updates As I've said many times before, it's nice to have you back, and with your new Jedi temple hopefully you might have some new-found wisdom or something similar. Perhaps your two padawans could come onto this wiki and edit, after all, five heads are better than three. Anyway, while you've been gone a lot has changed on this wiki, so please check out all the forums and reply to some of the topics in need of answers, and also voting on the nomination pages would be appreciated. 06:01, 10 June 2007 (UTC) : I am making my rounds around the wiki right now. As for my two padawans in about a week as of today I will make this computer open for their use, and I will "suggest" they add what they have and are learning here as well there thoughts and feelings. Lepaster 04:06, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :: My internets going way to slow here. I will finish my updates and post later tonight or on wensday. Lepaster 15:21, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :::It might not be your internet, mine's also going slow on Wikia sites. Anyway, if you're going to add photos of your temple, preferably could you have photos of the outside grounds, the temple exterior and the temple interior, so that the temple article can be expanded? 16:06, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :::It's the next Wednesday now and two days since you said your padawans would join the wiki, and you've still not edited again. 14:52, 20 June 2007 (UTC) am back and ready Lepaster 02:45, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Welcome back! Why were you gone so long in the first place? 15:01, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :: Had to go to Poland for a few mouths for work and england then when I got back I forgot about this wiki and had started work on my own. But I am in the middle of moving my stuff over here. Lepaster 20:28, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Am I one of your padawans? If so what should I try and do?--Pupperooni 23:36, 12 November 2007 (UTC)